


A Sample

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [14]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Possible Fertility Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Fi have been having problems conceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sample

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: A Sample_   
>  _Pairing: Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Michael and Fi have been having problems conceiving._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's weird and sterile here and he doesn't like it but here he is with a specimen cup that might at least get them answers. He tries not to stress but this isn't something he can manage or negotiate his way through. It's a lot less invasive for him to get checked but he wishes he could give Fiona a child. He doesn't even know if it's down to him, but that hasn't stopped him feeling like a failure every time Fiona gets her period. She's amazing with Charlie and they didn't worry in the first few months of trying but they can't exactly go adopting more children with sketchy backgrounds like theirs.

Michael double checks the door is locked and unzips his pants pushing them and his boxers down. It's hard to feel turned on here but he uses his focus to quiet his mind and concentrates on the task in hand. It takes a short while to get fully hard but he strokes his dick, almost mechanically. He closes his eyes and thinks about Fi, how much they've shared and the times they've saved one another. He thinks about their first time, how assertive she'd been and how much he liked it. He still likes it, though slow and tender is good too when she doesn't think that would leave her vulnerable.

They've both got a truckload of trust issues but not when it comes to them and he loves that she's seen him at his worst and still loves him. He thinks of her smile when she's flirty and how her lips feel against his. He recalls being inside her, slick heat round his dick and making her gasp with his thumb on her clit. He loves the taste of her on his fingers and the way she squirms when he's got his head between her thighs. She sometimes arches up off the bed pressing against his mouth and he loves making her come like that.

Michael doesn't understand how people can be unhappy with one person for the rest of their lives. To him that just makes it better, how she knows all his reactions and how he can draw things out or make it quick. They fit together, they just belong. Fi looks so good when she's on top, clenching round his dick and looking into his eyes. When it's like that, it's perfect - like she's showing him everything and staring into his soul. She's made him a romantic which he pretends to hate, making token protests when she calls him sweet.

He strokes the head with his thumb and pictures her here watching him, stripping off to tease him. They'd abstained for a couple of days like the doctor suggested and she'd sent him off this morning with a lingering kiss. He loves her so much and he wants to hold her, wants sex to be easy again without the worry if what if it never happens. The sensation builds so he grabs the little pot and aims carefully. With a few final strokes he comes and gets himself cleaned up. He's not sure what the results will bring, the doctor said it's sometimes even certain people in combination will have issues. 

Handing over the sample is awkward but once he's out he calls Fi and she tells him all about her morning with Charlie. Their kid would be lucky to have her as a mom and it's probably stupid or macho, but it always feels like his failing alone. He'll just have to wait for the results and hope they can give Charlie a cousin.


End file.
